1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to swimming pools, and more particularly to a pool cover with an automatic opening and covering system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Covering a swimming pool while not in use has several advantages. It reduces evaporation, retains heat in the water, and keeps the pool clearer. It also may prevent a small child from stumbling into an unattended pool. A disadvantage is that a tough vinyl covering is bulky and fairly difficult to roll out and unroll.
A mechanism for automatically extending and retracting a cover is known. It has tracks mounted on each side of the pool, a roll member for the cover, and an electric motor. The motor pulls ropes that are sewn into the sides of the cover to extend it. Once retracted, the rolled up cover remains at the end wall of the pool, or on the area immediately behind the end of the pool wall. These prior art mechanisms required modifications the length of the pool that detracted from the normal beauty and usefulness of the sides of the pool.